


Five Times Xander Didn't Get a Free Pass

by SosaLola



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SosaLola/pseuds/SosaLola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Xander Didn't Get a Free Pass

**Title:** Five Times Xander Didn't Get a Free Pass  
 **Rating:** For everybody  
 **Seasons:** Two, Three, Five, Six, and Seven

Thanks to **stormwreath** and **angearia** for the amazing beta work.

 

 

**Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered**

_"Just go. Get out of my sight."_

Xander squeezed his eyes shut. He wondered how he was going to face Giles tomorrow. Not just Giles. Everybody. 

Sad eyes glanced at the phone. Willow had hung up on him again. Oz' punch stung on his cheek, reminding him of how much he'd hurt her. 

His hands covered his face with embarrassment when he remembered how Buffy came on to him. At first, this whole mess was about Cordelia tasting the rejection she'd inflicted on him. So low. 

Magic ruined everything. He was done with it for the rest of his life. 

 

**The Wish**

Xander spied Cordelia’s car parked outside the school. He searched for her by her locker, in the cafeteria – she wasn’t there. Shoulders slumped, he walked outside and then…

There. She was strutting down the hall, beautiful as ever. His words locked in his throat. His lips were a thin line and his heart almost shattered.

Cordelia was kissing a guy, that jock John bastard Lee. 

She had already forgotten him, never considering that they could work things out. There was no second chance. 

Swallowing his pride, he turned his tail with his head low and went inside the cafeteria again. 

 

**Triangle**

Xander threw his hands up in surrender and followed Buffy into the training room. He couldn't sit through another Willow-Anya fight, especially when they kept putting him in the middle. 

"Don’t you wish that best friends and girlfriends would get along?" he said. "It'd be much easier… less headache-y." 

"It gets on your nerves, does it?" Buffy asked pointedly. 

Xander blinked at her and noticed the bitter smile.

He winced as the sound of muffled shrieks drifted back to the training room. He threw Buffy an apologetic grin. "Guess I had this coming."

"You do." Man, did she mean it. 

 

**Post-Grave**

Xander’s sigh echoed off the walls of his empty apartment, a glass of beer in his hand. He'd prefer drinking in the Bronze, just to see Anya again, but he'd grown tired of the hateful glances. 

He dreamt about her every night, about getting back together, working things out. They'd be smiling, happy, content. 

The reality was different. He was alone and she’d chosen to be a vengeance demon again. D'hoffryn's loyal servant, ruining unfaithful boyfriend’s lives since 1000 AD. Go team. 

She had already forgotten him, never considering that they could work things out. There was no second chance.

 

**Selfless**

Xander ran down the streets to UC Sunnydale, cursing his stupidity under his breath. In his panic, he’d forgotten to take his car. He couldn’t be late, or else he’d never forgive himself. 

_"I killed Angel!"_

Anya wouldn't die tonight. 

_"I put a sword through his heart because I had to."_

She could take back the wish. This problem could be fixed without anyone getting killed. 

_"Do you remember giving me Willow's message: Kick his ass?"_

Heart throbbing, he blinked back tears. He wouldn't let Buffy kill Anya. The roles might have reversed, but the result wouldn't be the same.


End file.
